Mi nombre es Revan
by DRevanLS
Summary: Un recorrido a través de la vida de Revan, desde que es un padawan hasta que va a las Regiones Desconocidas... ¡En Español! Calificado T por si acaso


Es el primer fic que escribo de Star Wars, he escrito un par de House pero nunca llegué a subirlos, pero espero que les guste. La velocidad en que suba los capítulos será directamente proporcional al número de comentarios... aunque intentaré subir una vez por semana con un poco de suerte. Dedicado a mi amiga Carlota, que me lo pidió =)

El fic tendrá al menos tres partes, quizá cuatro, cada una respectiva a una de las etapas de la vida de Revan. Después de hacer la Historia canon, si hay gente a la que le ha gustado la Historia, haré más partes no-canon.

Todo es propiedad de Lucas y Bioware, por supuesto.

He hecho una introducción por si acaso alguien la necesita, no es muy extensa, pero si ya sabes la historia de las Guerras Sith y del comienzo de las Guerras Mandalorianas no tienes por qué leerla, aunque deberías, está bien para situar el contexto de la Historia.

_**Introducción**_

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…_

_Hacía poco menos de un año, unos guerreros que se llamaban a sí mismos ''mandalorianos'' en honor a su líder, que ostentaba el respetado título de ''Mandalore'', máxima autoridad entre los clanes bélicos, habían comenzado a atacar y conquistar indiscriminadamente planetas del Borde Exterior de la Galaxia conocida no pertenecientes a la República sin ninguna razón aparente. _

_Nadie creía que fueran a reaparecer tan súbitamente, no después del gran fracaso que habían sufrido después de una guerra iniciada apenas once años atrás y en la que habían tenido que tomar partido en el que resultó ser el bando perdedor. _

_Tras haber perdido Mandalore el mando de los clanes en un combate mano a mano sin precedentes en la memoria de estos guerreros a manos del Lord Sith Ulic Qel-Droma, discípulo de Exar Kun, Lord Oscuro de los Sith, debía ceder a la voluntad del proclamado aprendiz del Lord Oscuro, que le prometió un combate que le brindaría honor a su pueblo. _

_Así, los mandalorianos, prácticamente con una venda en sus ojos y unas esposas en sus manos atacaron la República por primera vez en el 3996 ABY. _

_El resultado fue de innumerables bajas en sus filas y la dispersión prácticamente total de su ejército, aparte de la pérdida de su honor, que según su código, era lo que daba sentido a la vida de un mandaloriano, ya que había nacido para la batalla, y para ella se preparaban desde niños._

_Sin embargo, habían llegado preocupantes informes a la República Galáctica, existente desde el descubrimiento del viaje hiperespacial, hablando de las recientes actividades de los mandalorianos. Según estos, simplemente atacaban para recuperar su honor, su honor perdido, y para hacer una guerra tal que fuera recordada en los anales de la Historia de la República. Hasta ahora no hay señales de esa gran guerra. Sólo unos cuantos planetas del Borde Exterior han cedido al mando de los mandalorianos, pero otros no han tenido tanta suerte, y han sido arrasados totalmente, en ocasiones sin que quedara ninguna persona conservara su vida._

_En la capital de la República, Coruscant, el Senado Galáctico, la máxima autoridad y el órgano de Gobierno de la República, había determinado que no podían ayudar a estos planetas amenazados, ya que ellos mismos aún se estaban recuperando de una guerra y no querían intervenir para que los mandalorianos les vieran como una amenaza y decidieran hacer algo al respecto. Aunque algunos sabían que al final, no habría nada que pudiesen hacer para prevenir la inminente guerra…_

_Mientras, los Caballeros Jedi, Guardianes de la Justicia y de la Paz en la República, tras la Gran Guerra Sith reciente en sus memorias ni siquiera habían pensado en hacer algún tipo de movimiento. No podían ver las intenciones de los mandalorianos, lo cual les hacía temer alguna amenaza oculta tras los ataques, aunque nunca pensaron que al final, su pasividad sería su condena, su sabiduría sus cadenas y su temor al Lado Oscuro su fallo._

_**PARTE 1**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**3975 ABY, Deralia, Borde Exterior.**_

Una mujer ataviada con ropas Jedi bajó lentamente de su nave con una mano en el pecho como si hubiera algo que le produjese un gran dolor que a simple vista no se podía ver. Mientras dejaba atrás su nave, sintió una gran rabia y un dolor tales, que no pudo evitar sollozar mientras unas solitarias lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se puso su capucha en símbolo de respeto por los muertos. Esta era sólo una costumbre Jedi, pero desde ese momento juró llevar siempre la capucha de su túnica para recordar lo que iba a ver ese día.

Otra podría haber huido del planeta, pero no ella.

La mujer continuó su camino cautelosamente sobre lo que quedaba de una de las ciudades más imponentes del Borde Exterior: Deralia.

Deralia era uno de los planetas conocidos más lejanos del centro de la Galaxia, situado en el Borde Exterior, no pertenecía a la República. Fue uno de los que se descubrieron más tarde debido a la gran distancia existente entre éste y los planetas del Anillo Interior de la Galaxia, situados en el corazón de ésta. Debido a esta demora, era un planeta retrasado en cuanto a tecnología, cosa que a muchos no les importaba, ya que preferían los frondosos bosques, los anchos ríos y la presencia de animales en lugar de fábricas, industrias y rascacielos. Ciertamente no se les podía culpar. El planeta era una maravilla, y sus habitantes habían luchado mucho por hacerse oír por toda la galaxia, hasta convertirse en una de las principales potencias económicas del Borde Exterior. Hasta ahora.

Ahora sólo escombros quedaban. Escombros que serían el último refugio de los millares de cadáveres que se apilaban por toda la ciudad.

Gracias a los servicios de Inteligencia republicana, la República había podido saber de los planes de los mandalorianos.

- _Aunque, por supuesto, a la República no le importan los problemas de los planetas ajenos a ésta, simplemente vigilan que los mandalorianos no se acerquen más de lo que debieran a sus dominios…_ - pensó con amargura la mujer.

El Senado le había asignado a la Orden Jedi la importante tarea de prevenir la destrucción total de Deralia, ya que ellos no tenían jurisdicción ahí, y el Consejo le había encomendado a ella la misión. Sólo habían mandado a un Jedi para evitar que los mandalorianos supiesen que sabían sus planes. Pero había llegado tarde. No había podido hacer nada. Los mandalorianos habían atacado un mes antes de lo previsto. Quizá se hubiesen enterado de la presencia del espía republicano entre sus filas. Aunque eso daba igual. Ya nada importaba.

Su tarea era avisar a los habitantes de Deralia para que evacuaran todo el planeta.

Sería ciertamente una misión arriesgada, pues nadie podía enterarse de su presencia allí o la estabilidad de la República podría correr peligro, así que supuestamente tendría que ir de incógnito, hasta contarle al gobernador los planes de sus enemigos. Tan sólo el gobernador de Deralia sabría que ella había estado allí, y nunca podría revelar su ayuda.

La mujer sintió su rabia crecer. Con la súbita destrucción de Deralia, muchos sistemas cercanos tendrían grandes problemas para sobrevivir. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Y en ese momento se sintió inútil, sintió que su entrenamiento Jedi no valía nada si no podía salvar a los inocentes.

No pudo evitar pensar en el Consejo Jedi. Le habían encomendado la misión, sí, pero tal vez había otra razón por la que la habían mandado a ella y solamente a ella contra la amenaza… No, eso no podía ser. El Consejo manipulaba y mentía pero nunca arriesgaría la vida de inocentes.

Inocentes que en camino a su misión, en la nave había sentido unirse con la Fuerza conforme morían. En el fondo de su corazón, los muertos dolían. Y mucho. En ése momento cerró su puño con fuerza mientras sentía el odio corrompiéndole los sentidos. Los Maestros del Consejo opinaban que no podían hacer nada contra los mandalorianos. Que no era su responsabilidad, y por tanto no su tarea y no se iban a lanzar a la guerra después de la caída de Exar Kun, debido al riesgo de la influencia Lado Oscuro. No entendía cómo podían sentarse a hablar del pasado y del Lado Oscuro viendo mundos sufrir y ser destruidos. La República no intervenía porque los mundos amenazados eran sólo los del borde exterior. La mujer no pudo evitar una risa amarga. Sólo cuando los mandalorianos pusieran un pie en el Senado o en el Templo Jedi serían su problema.

- Muerte… tanta muerte sin sentido… - Dijo la mujer con una voz rota, que reflejaba todo el dolor de su alma.

Cuando llegó al planeta no esperaba ver a nadie con vida ni tampoco ningún rastro de los mandalorianos – Salvo los centenares de cadáveres – Pero aún así era su deber, presentar de alguna manera su respeto. Le había fallado no sólo a los muertos, sino también a los vivos. En última estancia le había fallado a la galaxia. Ella nunca pidió tal responsabilidad sobre sus hombros… Si los muertos hablaran…

De repente sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarle la atención. Sin embargo algo la empujó a seguirla. Ni siquiera sacó su sable láser, ya que algo le decía que no era necesario. De repente se encontró en lo que quedaba del umbral de una casa que hacía un día podía haber albergado a un Senador de Coruscant. Lentamente abrió la puerta para ver tres cuerpos maltrechos – Una mujer, un hombre y un niño de no más de quince años -. Probablemente una típica familia feliz hasta la visita de los mandalorianos. Conforme se acercaba a los cadáveres de repente volvió a sentir algo en la fuerza que le decía que se acercara al niño. Y así lo hizo. Y no pudo sentir más sorpresa ni más alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo si no hacía algo. Ni siquiera se fijó en su cara amoratada en varios lugares, y decidió empezar a curar sus heridas más severas. Rasgó las ropas del chico que estaban completamente ensangrentadas y que parecían más dignas de un esclavo que del hijo de un Senador. En su mente sintió un gran disgusto. La esclavitud era algo que ella no toleraba. Aunque tuvo de dejar el sentimiento de lado para curar al chico.

Pasaron varias horas, más de las que la mujer pudiera contar, en las que estuvo enfrascada en sanar al chico. Cuando por fin estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo levantó al chico con la Fuerza y volvió a la nave. Tras dejarle en la sección médica de ésta, se dirigió a la cabina del piloto, fijó las coordenadas en el ordenador de navegación a Coruscant y puso el piloto automático.

Sólo entonces se dejó caer, agotada en el sillón del piloto. Ella era una Jedi Consular, no más que una simple historiadora y salvar a alguien que está a las puertas de la muerte era algo realmente complicado.

En ese momento se preguntó por qué había salvado al niño, que ciertamente estaba preparado para morir. ¿Culpa? Podía ser. ¿Venganza contra la matanza mandaloriana? ¿O quizás simplemente por qué el chico había sido testigo de las acciones de los mandalorianos y así podía restregarle al Senado y al Consejo Jedi las consecuencias de su pasividad? ¿Quizá era simplemente la voluntad de la Fuerza? En su interior sintió que lo había hecho por todas esas razones y por ninguna de ellas. Lo había hecho por egoísmo… para salvar su propia alma.

La mujer suspiró, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que el sueño y el cansancio la reclamaran mientras sentía su conciencia apagarse.

Se despertó más tarde. No podía decir exactamente el tiempo que había pasado durmiendo pero ya estaban en el hiperespacio a menos de un día de Coruscant. Se acordó del niño. Podía sentirle descansando y recuperándose en el otro lado de la nave. Se acercó al cuarto médico y le observó atentamente.

Aún tenía bastantes heridas, aunque por ninguna corría riesgo alguno de muerte. Deseó ayudarle pero aunque había gozado de unas horas de sueño reparador, no sentía la fuerza necesaria.

Así que en lugar de eso observó el magullado cuerpo del muchacho. Tenía unos trece años, antes había errado en deducir su edad dado que para su edad era bastante alto y algo corpulento, pero sin embargo, los rasgos infantiles de su cara – en la que antes ni siquiera se había fijado – permitían deducir fácilmente su edad.

La mujer frunció el ceño. El chico tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro que le hacía parecer ciertamente más maduro, aunque también podía observar que había sufrido mucho. Quizá esa fuera la razón de que pareciera más maduro. Aunque hasta que no despertara no podía estar segura.

Siguió observando atentamente su cara. Tenía el pelo totalmente negro, bastante largo para su gusto y descuidado y una especie de flequillo le caía a uno de los lados de su rostro. El flequillo ciertamente estaba formado por no más de dos mechones de pelo. De repente sintió la urgencia de retirarle los pelos de la cara y acariciarle la mejilla. Pero se paró súbitamente. Ella no era la típica Maestra Jedi maternal así que para qué esforzarse. Retiró su mano pero siguió observándole.

Tenía la piel bastante pálida, cosa que contrastaba con su pelo, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre. A pesar de su edad era ciertamente atractivo de una manera un tanto infantil. La mujer sintió en su interior que era el tipo de persona que había nacido para ser un líder, la típica persona que podía hacer que otros le siguieran, cosa que ella ciertamente nunca había sido y probablemente nunca lo sería. No sabía cómo ni por qué había pensado en eso, quizá fuera sólo una corazonada, pues un chico de trece años magullado y herido no es lo que se espera de un líder.

- Cuando crezcas tendrás muchas pretendientes muchacho. – Susurró la Maestra Jedi. Al instante se rió de su propia ocurrencia.

El niño le estaba afectando de verdad. Se alejó y le miró desde la puerta. No se despertaría hasta una semana, tal vez dos. Había sufrido un trauma muy grave.

La Maestra Jedi interrumpió sus pensamientos, sorprendida. Estaba notando un uso de la Fuerza proveniente del muchacho. Sorprendida, se acercó al chico, que de alguna manera, estaba usando la Fuerza de una manera muy rudimentaria y burda para curarse. ¿Cómo lo estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera tenía un entrenamiento como Jedi… que ella supiera claro, aunque no era lo más común entrenar a los esclavos. Finalmente había descubierto que el chico era un esclavo, debido a la presencia de un tatuaje en su hombro derecho que lo acreditaba como tal. Como no más que una posesión. Nada más de pensar esto la Maestra Jedi se sintió enferma.

La Maestra miró más atenta al muchacho, y atónita, sintió la fuerza rodeando al muchacho con unas aureolas muy poderosas, tales que sólo se veían en Caballeros Jedi o Maestros Jedi. Se rió por dentro. Se estaba imaginando la cara de algunos Maestros Jedi si le dijera que un niño que nunca había sido entrenado provocaba el mismo efecto en la fuerza que ellos. No pudo evitar seguir riéndose por dentro al imaginar la cara de Vrook, por ejemplo.

Dejó a un lado su imaginación y se centró en el chico. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Estaba claro que era muy poderoso en la fuerza. Al mirar su aura, por un momento se quedó sin respiración. Mirarle… era como mirar al mismo corazón de la Fuerza.


End file.
